Love and Loss
by Bleeding Asuka
Summary: Lust is created and is part of the Homunculus. What happens when Envy starts to like her but doesn't want to admit it or even believe it.....


A/N: Okies here's my EnvyxLust fanfic I really love this couple so I wanted to write a fanfic on them Um...this is my first chapters fanfic. The first chapter kinda boring but the others after won't. So PLEASE R&R if ya want me to continue Okies here's the first chapta hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: I don't not own FullMetal Alchemist though I wish I did...evil grin

Pairing: EnvyxLust

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this. His greatest desire had failed that became this creation, this thing in front of him. A few minutes' later loud bangs hit the door trying to get in.

"Brother!" the boy yelled and yelled to be allowed to enter but no one would answer. "Brother let me in, Brother!" he yelled still.

After a few minutes later the man walked over to the door. The thing that was created looked over and watched as he opened it. The creature couldn't hear much but little words like "I couldn't" and "this was created" as the younger brother looked over.

He had brown hair yet grayish like. Tan skin and a set of dark red eyes like the color of blood. He was pleading his brother to come with him. He left the house and walked off. He probably would try to get rid of the creation later.

It was going to leave when the door opened and an old woman came in. She walked over to the thing that laid there.

"You poor thing, he, your love, abandoned you like that. A typical male indeed," She reached out her hand and in her palm was red stones. "Here my dear, eat this."

The creature started to eat and just couldn't stop once after.

Meanwhile in a room that was beautiful; carpets on the floor the color of magenta; Victorian furniture placed out. The windows hung with curtains around the same color and there were tables with chairs near by.

"God! How long could one little outgoing take!"

A young boy about eighteen laid on the couch with his head on his hands and his one leg up on the other slightly crossed. He had dark green hair that spiked out looking like a palm-tree; dark violet eyes with slits for his black pupils. His face was round and he had a very androgynous look about him that made him look really juvenile. Even his body had a masculine yet somewhat feminine aspect about it too, which made it also androgynous. His clothes was like a tank top that showed his stomach; a collar tightly around his neck and a skort. Gloves and shoe/socks with the ends cut off. A headband on his head with a upside down triangle, the symbol to represent clay. The sign of the ouroborus, which was David's star with a devil-winged snake going around it and devouring itself. This was placed on his left thigh which is the symbol for what he was: a homunculus.

"I'm hungry," a little-like voice whined.

"Oh get over it, you can wait," the boy looked over to the fat one at the door.

Gluttony was really like a big ball of fat. A bald head, a big oval squat nose, and two white round glowing eyes. He didn't exactly look like Einstein. He wore all black just like the palm tree one (but it covered his whole body). Even the same symbol (on the other's headband) on his cuff gloves only long red stripes leading down to them from his neck. He also had the ouroborus sign but on his tongue.

He walked over to the couch and tugged on the palm-tree's "skirt." "Envy, please, I'm hungry," he whined child-like and after he said it, saliva dropped from his mouth. When it hit the couch, like acid, a big hole was forming on.

"No, you'll just have too…WOAH!"

Envy jumped from the couch, fell, and hit the floor just when the acid was about to reach him. "Would you watch it!" Envy yelled furiously.

"Now, now Envy," the old woman said as she entered the room.

"Where the hell were you?" Envy asked.

"I had something to get… another one of you."

Both Envy and Gluttony's eyes widened then Envy's eyes went to slight slits and smirked evilly. "Oh really? Where?"

She looked to the door," The poor girl was left behind by her Ishabalan lover."

"Huh" Envy replied boredly and looked away.

"Also, I think this man is thinking of making the Philosopher's Stone," the woman said with a solemn face.

Envy looked over again with a evil childish curiosity in his eyes.

The old woman continued to speak," And now with Pride and our plans a war will break out in Ishbal soon and with so many people's lives to spare……"

Envy smiled cunningly knowing of what was to happen of the soon to come plan of destruction.

After some days, the creature was beginning to look like a woman. The act of eating red stones the old woman gave her seemed to do this.

As she was eating the stones and the old woman was reading a book, Envy came in. He looked over at her and cringed.

"What the hell? That's attractive," Envy said sarcastically as he looked at the still kind morphed female yet improving creature.

Next thing out of nowhere, a teapot flew through the air, hit his head, and knocked him over.

"WHAT THE FUCK!...hmph, I didn't know you actually had a brain to understand what I'm saying."

"I need to think of a lovely name for her," the old woman said as she was reading her book.

"What is she, a pet?"

"No, no I just like naming one of you when I "create" you. Well, we'll just see what she looks like then I'll know," she said and began reading again.

She woke up and began to look around the room she was in. She seemed to be in bed because the first thing she saw was the ceiling with a small chandelier hanging from it. She got up and walked over to a brown well-crafted dresser with an oval window shaped mirror placed in it. Sides of wood carved to look like arches of some sort; flowers, grapes, and vines also carved into the designs.

She looked into the mirror and her eyes opened wide with surprise of her own reflection.

The person on the other side was very beautiful. A pale face with a oval round shape to it; black hair that flowed down her back, with a few long bangs that went over the front of her face. She looked like she was in her early twenties. Her eyes had a reddish tint to the purple seductive eyes. The ouroborus sign was just above her chest. She looked into the mirror at the naked woman standing there looking back at her. 'Could this be for real?' she thought, 'of course I've never have seen myself before but…..'

As she was thinking all of this the door clicked open and Envy walked in. She turned around and they both stood there for one moment staring. Moments later passed but still nothing, then Envy spoke.

"I just keep catching you in unattractive moments huh?" Envy asked," so do you like looking at yourself naked or something?"

She just stood there for a moment then walked quietly over to Envy. She was only a few inches from his face as she was standing there. A calm, cool expression she had even though the situation wasn't exactly something to be calm about.

'Why the hell is she just standing there in front of me like that?' Envy thought after she was there for more then a few seconds. He had a look of utter confusion on his face to match what he was thinking. I mean who wouldn't react like this if a naked woman was calm and right in front of you at the same time, and he's a boy at that.

Though as he was staring confused at her, she smiled at him. One of his eyebrows lifted out of 'what the fu-' and as he thought this she slowly raised her hand to his face. She lightly placed her fingernails tips on his forehead and one or two on his face. Then in a flick of a second the nails of her fingers grew long and went right through his head. Blood gushed out as she pierced his flesh and skull. She released her nails and they went back to her hand as if they never even extended.

His body fell backward and hit the ground with a thud, blood starting to spread on the floor's carpet. Bright red later to be a dark red stain on the soft large mat he laid upon.

She smiled a smile that was just delighted at what she had done. Grabbing a cover, she used it as a dress and walked out through the hallways. They were lit with dim lamps attached to the walls, a water- color painting or picture from time to time.

As she came to a door at the end of the hall she stopped for a moment. Pausing she looked up at the big door made of wood with long shaped handles. Putting her hand on one of them she then started to hear music from behind the doors. It was a woman's singing with a certain tone; a moaning like voice repeating the same word.

Opening the door she found a neat, tidy, and fancy room. The room where Envy and Gluttony were in earlier, with its curtains and carpets different shades of magenta. A couch in the middle but on the side was a fireplace. The fire was crackling as it burned the pieces of wood chips and logs in it, as the warmth spread throughout the room. Close to it was a white round top table with a chair to match it. China placed on the table of a teapot, also a plate and cup on it. She recognized the person sitting on the chair as the old woman who had saved her from earlier. 'Who was she? And how did she know where I was and how to help me?' she thought as she looked at her. The woman picked up the plate, sipped her tea from the tip of the cup and looked over at her.

"Ah, your awake. You should get something better to wear," she said as she looked at the cover the young woman was wearing.

The dress she wore was very long, near to her feet and all black. Black slim hooker boots with gloves to her slender arms up near her elbows; one red stripe with a circle at the top going from the top of each of her gloves to her hands. Her dress started at her chest, cut in the middle, covering half of her breasts to reveal a lot. When the dress came down to her boots, it began to wave and swerve over. Tight on the top to show her curvy figure but past hips not so much. 'This is good.'

Once she was done dressing and seeing how she looked, she went back to the room before.

The old woman was still enjoying her tea as she entered the room. The woman's singing still filled the space with its voice. The woman turned her head to look at her for a minute then put the cup down; and placed her hands down on her lap.

"Yes. I think your name will be Lust, a lovely name for one such as you."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
